I'd follow you to the end of the world
by Alex De Valois
Summary: After 5 years, Elsa starts a journey to find the one who thaw her heart long ago: Jane Porter. English (and original) version of "Te seguiría al fin del mundo".
1. Chapter 1

Part I.

The sky was awake but the sea was sleeping, the boat moved through the ocean at a steady pace. A lonely figure stood on the deck staring at the moon and stars, salty wind caressing her face like her long lost lover used to do.

Her lover…was she going to find her? Would she take her back after all those years? After all that silence? After that dreadful night? …after she rejected her?

Anna used to say that wishes upon the full moon can come true, Elsa closed her eyes and putting all her heart on her wish, she asked the moon to let her find her true love and for her to still love her back.

The name of the only one she'd ever loved came out in a whisper along with a lonely tear: Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

There was someone crying, Elsa walked through the Palace's garden and found a little girl with platinum gold hair sitting alone on a bench, her small shoulders shaking as she hiccupped.

"Why are you crying?" she heard a small voice ask, turning to her speaker, she found a slightly older girl with brown hair and curious but gentle turquoise eyes holding a thick, heavy looking book. Both blondes were silent to the vision. The recently arrived girl said that she heard someone crying and went to find out what was wrong.

"My name's Jane, by the way, Jane Porter" she extended her hand as her father taught her she should do, her slender fingers and small hands covered with white gloves. The young blond girl stared in awe at the white garment, so similar to the ones in her own young hands "…and you are?" Jane asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh, sorry" said shyly the blond girl "I'm Elsa", as soon as they shook hands, Jane recognized Elsa's name and bowed to the young blond…as her father told her she should do if the ever met a member of the Royal Family and whispered a timid "your Highness", the Princess simply giggled "that's not necessary, here I'm just Elsa". Jane smiled and sat next to the blond girl, Elsa told her she was crying because she hurt her beloved little sister by accident, with her 2-year older wisdom, Jane told her those things could happen to anyone and it just meant she should be more careful next time, she also told her that gorillas always cheered her up, so she showed Elsa the book with lots of pictures of those animals, she said she was the only daughter of Professor Archimedes Porter, head ot the science branch of studies at Arendelle University and he was currently taking some samples from the Palace's garden to trying create a new one. In return, Elsa told her a little of her powers and made a couple little snowflakes for her after making her promise she wouldn't tell anybody about it. They shortly became close friends and Jane was the only one allowed to see Elsa in her room when her magic powers seemed to be out of control.

A knock on the door woke her up from the most recurrent memory that assaulted her dreams.

"Your highness" the captain's voice said "we are about to arrive."


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Endless blue, the horizon reflected the light all around her. Warm blue, unlike her own, expanded through the sea and overwhelmed her heart, she was so far away from Arendelle, the quest to find Jane seemed impossible once she saw the land in front of the ship, vivid colours assaulted her sight.

Two men prepared the boat for the expedition as the captain explained they'd be back in a month to pick up Elsa, Kristoff and the rest of the expedition crew. They said their farewells and left. As the ship sailed away, a hand laid on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Elsa, we'll find her." A sad smile crossed the Queen's lips.

"I hope so, Kristoff."

The men were setting the camp while Elsa changed her royal clothes for something more comfortable to wear at the jungle. Dressed in trousers, boots and a white cotton shirt, she told Kristoff she'd take a walk, the blond man hummed in response while checking the map

provided by the captain.

Everything around her seemed so unreal, shapes, colours, wild life, everything looked like a dream once told by Jane; she caressed a leaf and marvelled at the smooth sensation under her bare fingers. Elsa stopped wearing gloves after The Great Thaw, once she regained her self-confidence, elated to finally feel the world, textures and emotions without fear to freeze them. The blond kept walking without noticing a pair of eyes watching her intently.

Back in the camp, Elsa wrote some notes in her sketchbook, Anna made her promise to do it so when she returned to Arendelle, the redhead would be able to see the world through her sister's eyes. Elsa got lost in her thoughts and started some doodles of the camp and thing she saw during her walk, unconsciously, the Queen ended up doing a very accurate draw of a 20 year-old Jane Porter.

"How come your drawings always look amazing while mine look like a toddler's creation?" asked an annoyed 12 year-old blond Princess, the brunette at her side just giggled.

"You force the traces, Elsa. Let them flow." Jane took Elsa's gloved hand in her own gloved hand and guided her through soft lines to recreate the landscape in front of them. "Try to picture what it makes you feel, don't rush. Patience is a virtue, your Highness." Both girls laughed at Jane's words, she used to sound older for her age. "See? That's better." Elsa smiled and removed the gloves, after a little concentration, she started to build the landscape from the drawing with snow, Jane was fascinated. After the accident with Anna, Elsa wouldn't trust herself to use her powers, but Jane always made her feel confident. After looking at Jane's sketch (a very detailed baboon), the blond Princess reproduced the image on solid diamond like ice, she heard a gasp from the other girl.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked timidly, a warm gloveless hand interlaced her fingers with the blonde's.

"It's beautiful, you are beautiful" both blushed. They were pretty young, but Elsa knew she was absolutely in love with Jane.

An intense gaze looked at her from the sketchbook, Elsa closed it with a huff and joined the men for dinner; not so far from her a figure drew the blond apparition from noon, her heart running wild as a sad smile crossed her lips, Jane was confused again.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

Elsa couldn't understand why some would like a place like the jungle. Sure, there were a lot of different things, but it wasn't anything like Arendelle of England, weather was awful and bugs were monstrosities the size of her palm, although nights were her favourite, the stars seemed brighter and the sounds of the night along with the soft whisper of the waves, were the perfect lullabies to push Elsa's nightmares away. Kristoff was a great travel partner, she liked the blond man for her sister more every day, he was caring and fun, always trying to take her out of herself; he used to join her on the long walks through the jungle, but she liked it better when her own thoughts tagged along with a copy of the map.

"I'm going for a walk", the Queen announced, tugging the map into a bag with a couple of pieces of fruit and a water flask.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Your Highness, there's a storm coming" as to prove his words, a lightning crossed the sky.

"There's no need to worry, good, sir" she said "I'll be fine" Elsa left after politely refusing Kristoff's company. A gentle, fresh breeze brushed her cheeks, she loved storms. The Queen knew one of those took her parents' like several years ago somewhere in the sea, but there was something alluring in them that couldn't be tamed and seemed a lot like her own magic: beautiful and powerful, delicate yet strong.

The thunder woke her up, the strong roar pierced the silence of the night and a bolt lighted up the sky. A 13-year old Elsa smiled when she heard a soft knock, the door opened and a figure appeared under the threshold.

"Elsa?" called the voice.

"Are you afraid?" she teased.

"Shut up" the voice replied.

"Now, now, that's not a way to address the Princes of Arendelle" she mocked sitting up, the figure was about to reply but a loud thunder silences her, only allowing a small gasp to be heard "come with me, Jane" the girl ran and joined the blond princess under the covers curling next to her "I know you don't like storms, but we have to find a way for you to cope with them. Say, what would you do when a storm catches you in the middle of the jungle?"

"I don't know" she flinched after a particularly loud thunder "but it gets better with you by my side. Maybe you should join me" the girl teased.

"Maybe I should" the princess cuddled Jane's taller frame and hummed a soft lullaby Gerda and her mother used to sing to her whenever she felt ill, Elsa ran her fingers through Jane's soft brown locks. Her hums dozed her. Jane's breathing rhythm almost followed the steady tune, Elsa's eyes started to close as the storm subsided.

"You'll be a great queen one day, Your Higness" Jane's whisper seemed nothing but a distant dream "hopefully one day you'll take me under your command" a featherlike caress brushed her lips as the other girl's lips met softly and briefly her own. It felt warm like a summer night and magical like the energy through her fingers after using her powers. The blond closed her eyes thinking it was nothing but the sweetest dream.

The morning after Elsa didn't ask and Jane didn't tell. Somehow, as the sun met them cuddling in the princess' bed, the blond girl felt they've reached a point of no return.

"This is unbelievable!" Elsa thought to herself, she felt the silliest running after the small baboon who just stole her map. If only Anna could see her right now. She would definitely tell the redhead about this and write it on the journal, nobody would believe Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, the picture of sophisticated grace could run in trousers after the tiniest monkey she's ever seen…although this was the first monkey she's ever encountered. She was about to catch the little rascal when a root made her trip and fall into a steep ditch "Honestly, this can't get any worse" she sighed in the bottom, as soon as she spoke he words, a thunder crossed the sky and raindrops fell drenching her clothes.

The baboon seemed to mock her playing with the map and dodged Elsa's snowball by mere inches, the creature climbed a nearby tree and disappeared. The blond looked around and couldn't recognize the way back to the campsite, a thunder roared and she decided to find a shelter for the storm, it wasn't long before she found a cave, sighing a blessing to the gods, she entered.

For the first time in a long time, she hated her powers, why not fire magic instead of snow? That could've warmed up, she sat in the dark cave opening hugging her knees, a lightning crossed the sky and a loud roar emerged shortly after, then she heard it. It was a soft helpless whimper, the Queen stood up carefully and approached the noise, a soft light and fire crackle startled her. A womanly figure hunched in front of a small fire, her skin was slightly tanned and brown lock cascaded her back, as the sky roared once more, the figure let out a small cry. The memories flashed Elsa's mind and, before she could even analyse it, the words rolled out of her lips: "Jane". The figure turned meeting equally blue orbs.


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

"Jane", she heard after a particularly loud thunder, it was _her_ voice, a voice she couldn't help to love and have bitter feelings for. Jane would be lying saying she didn't know the owner of the voice was in her home. She have seen her wandering, laughing, touching, being freer bolder than the last time they saw each other…she saw her gloveless. Jane turned around and met cerulean blue eyes and a tall, slender figure with blond hair. She uttered the only word her mind seemed to remember: Elsa.

_As a small child, there was only a word to describe Jane Porter: curious. Being the only daughter of the naturalist Archimedes Porter only accentuated this trait; Jane never met her mother for she died few days after giving birth, "a life for another", said the midwife. Father and daughter grew close together, the little girl turning into the best student her father ever had. When Jane turned 8, her father got an offer to teach at Arendelle University and become the head of the science department. He had his doubts about it, but her girl was all for a new adventure, they left London behind._

_The King of Arendelle was a kind man, the castle was usually closed, but Jane and her father got the chance to go every now and then in sake of the science and investigation, since some valuable books were in their library and some rare plants, in their gardens. There, Jane met the princesses of Arendelle by fortuitous ways. She met Anna, the younger, at a room full of fantastic portraits and paintings, the bubbly redhead was immerse in a conversation with an image of Joan of Arc, sad because her sister didn't want with her anymore. In the other hand, she met Elsa, the eldest, alone in the gardens, crying for an accident, a curse from her body and sad because she couldn't play with her sister anymore. Both were kind with Jane, caring, but there was something in the blond girl that always pulled them together. Perhaps chemistry, as her father used to say. Perhaps ancient magic like the one surrounding the country. _

"What are you doing here?" Jane stood up slowly, Elsa blushed, realizing the girl dressed in nothing but animal furs covering strategically certain parts of her anatomy was still slightly taller than her, even with Jane going barefoot and being slightly stooped over because of the cave's roof.

"I…I came looking for you" Elsa internally facepalmed herself, the sound of that was desperate and almost childish like, she should've prepared something for the encounter whenever it was bound to happen.

"And what if now I am the one who wants to be alone?" the girl replayed angrily, getting inches apart from the Queen.

"Jane, nobody wants to be alone, I…it took me a lot of time to understand it, but my sister and you were always right, I don't want to be alone, I don't want you to be alone."

"What makes you believe I am alone?"

"Well, I don't think your father…"

"My father died last year, Elsa" Jane cut her abruptly, the blond just stared her, lacking of words to say, afraid to comfort her to touch hear fearing her reaction, she finally understood what Jane should've felt all those years ago. "He has not been the only one here with me in the jungle." She felt her heart throb watching Elsa's pained expression, but also a strange pleasure filled her chest.

"What's her name" Elsa asked in a small voice.

"His" Jane corrected.

_Jane and her father left Arendelle when she was 20 years-old, a little after the King and Queen died in the sea; the girl would never tell her father a thing, but she seemed sadder day by day and the sparkle in her eyes was lost, the girl got sick constantly and barely ate, he knew the reason of her daughter´s suffering, it was better to go. They returned to England for a couple years and decided to embark a new adventure in Africa to study the gorillas, finally, Jane was alive again. _

_Not long after their arrival, they met a young man named Tarzan, he was raised by the gorillas much to the girl and her father's scientifical fascination; he was a good lad in a primitive way, noble and caring but strong minded and quite impulsive, he also had the most intense blue gaze, it resembled a lot Els…no, Jane forbid herself to think again about her. Tarzan showed her a new world so different from England and Arendelle, so unlike the things she knew for so long; slowly, step by step, Tarzan unknowingly mended Jane's heart. She learned to hunt, to survive, to fly from vine to vine…to kiss without fear. Jane decided to leave Arendelle because of someone, she decided to stay in the jungle because of someone…and ordered the sentence at her will._

The rain stopped, but it seemed that there would be more from Elsa's eyes, Jane stood stoic, she felt divided, a part of her wanted to hold the Queen, the other just wanted to go, she felt like crying as well. She was about to hug Elsa when her baboon pet appeared. The tinny apparition ran to her and climbed to her shoulder, then he gave her a crumbled piece of paper.

"Hey, that´s mine!" Elsa screamed outrageously, pointing to the object in Jane's hands, the brunette almost laughed at the Queen's childish reaction, she thought about how some things never change.

"Ah! I see you've met Kima already" she teased, scratching behind its ear. Elsa's face was priceless.

"So you own this…creature?" She asked, Jane smirked and made some intelligible sounds to the small critter, reluctantly, it gave Elsa her map. "Thank you…I suppose." Jane smirked once more.

"I'll take you to your campsite, it could be dangerous to walk alone at night at this place, Your Higness" Jane said getting out of the cave, Elsa walked silently after her.

"Will I see you again?" Elsa asked as soon as they reached the outline of the campsite, Jane turned around and walked away without giving an answer. "Can I take that as a no?"

"No" Jane asked without stopping. Elsa smiled and light came back to her heart,

"So is that a yes?" Jane smirked over her shoulder.

"No" They both smiled, it was game time.


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

"I don't know what she is doing here" Jane said in anger. "She can't come out of nowhere pretending nothing happened, a lot happened! I changed, didn't I? I'm not the same girl I was when we met nor when we decided to leave Arendelle behind. I swore I've forgotten her!" she turned around and found her father's picture standing on an old trunk "Then why my heart aches so much?" silence surrounded her "I miss you so much, father."

"Don't do that again, Elsa! Ever" she felt like a child, being scolded by Kristoff was not precisely what she expected to happen.

"Calm down, Kristoff, I'm quite fine. Only my pride and copy of the map were injured during today's expedition" the blond man smiled handing the Queen a cup of hot chocolate once she had her clothes changed.

"So…you found her, right?" Elsa's expression fell.

"I did."

"…and?" he asked after a small silence.

"She's with someone else"

"Did you see them together?"

"No" she said after thinking about it.

"She just told you about him?"

"Well…yes"

"And there's the possibility to see each other again?"

"What's your point here?"

"Well, probably she's just bluffing." Elsa thought about those words, would it really be possible? "Think about it, you come looking for her after whatever happened between you two, you were separated for 5 years, and maybe she still has hard feelings about it. Listen, I don't know what happened, but the fact that you're here means a lot, no Queen leaves her kingdom behind just looking for someone she loves and if this Jane girl can't see it, that's her loss." She leaned back on his shoulder smiling softly, and he hugged her with an arm like a brother would do, maybe Kristoff was a love expert too.

_The last words her father told her during his delirious state chased her "take care of Elsa, my dear Jane, she's just a little insecure but she loves you more that you think." Fortunately for her, they were alone. Jane had an internal struggle every time she thought about those words, a part of her wanted nothing more than to find a way out of the jungle and back to Arendelle, the other, claimed there was nothing for her in the kingdom she once live on, that she should share her life with the man that loved her and showed her a freedom she never knew. But she couldn't help it. Every kiss, every caress, felt somehow wrong; the rugged lips and calloused hands felt more like an offense than a comfort and couldn't avoid the comparison with soft delicate lips and cold but caring hands she once knew so well. Her hips moved in tandem with his; she was desperate to avoid the feeling of loneliness in companion, of longing of a certain day lived so long ago, the throb in her heart; guttural sounds emerged wildly from his throat, her fingers clinging to his back as if letting go would cost her life; they were close, letting herself be dragged into the bliss, she could only call the name of the person she couldn't avoid to think all the while to reach the so needed climax, a cry for Elsa's name pierced the usual nightly sounds while Tarzan's eyes pierced her with a mix of rage and hurt. _

_They decided to take some time apart, a few days after, she took the resolution to separate from Tarzan, at least until she was sure her feelings for certain blond Princess (Queen?) were at bay and would not feel like she was betraying any of them, being herself finally included in the equation. He offered her the treehouse his parents built so when he was just a baby, after thinking about it for a while, she decided to be selfish and accepted the offer. Tarzan continued his nomadic life with the gorillas, the only family he knew, while Jane adopted a small baboon she found lost during one of her hunting expeditions; she learned to be independent and she loved every minute of it._

Elsa walked through the jungle with certain level of confidence, having learned a few miles on the outskirts of the campsite, she started to trust her instinct more than the map itself. She left alone once more after convincing Kristoff this could be her chance to see Jane once more and talk like civilised, mature people. After some miles, the blond found herself standing atop of a cliff and marvelled with the vision of the most majestic waterfall, taking out the map, she circled the place; then, took the notebook and scribbled some notes and drew some sketches, Elsa was so lost in her thoughts that she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt something in her shoulder.

"Ah, so it's you again" the small baboon looked at her with curiosity "listen, I know we had a rough start, but since we have an important acquaintance in common, we should keep civil to each other" the animal stared at her, and she felt like a crazy lady talking to an animal. Elsa was about to shoo it when it started looking at her belongings with an almost childish curiosity, the Queen couldn't help but giggle. Kima looked over the sketchbook and jumped all around her, suddenly, she felt how he pulled a string that rested around her neck taking out the necklace with a small silver charm with the shape of a half snowflake. A warm smile crossed her thin lips until the animal snatched the string and ran off with the charm.

"_Elsa!" the voice of a seventeen year old Jane called her while the Princess walked through the gardens "Elsa, wait!"_

"_I assure you there's no need to run, Miss Porter, it is quite unlady like" Elsa said mocking her friend's British accent._

"_Honestly, you have been spending a lot of time in your etiquette classes with Gerta" the brunette mocked back, they both giggled and walked together in silence for a little while._

"_What was all your excitement about?" the blond asked, they sat on the stone edge of a small fountain, it was a beautiful spring day._

"_Oh! Right" the girl looked through her small messenger bag, taking out several items like books, a netbook, pencils and a pouch with mint candies, Elsa took the last item popping one in her mouth. "Stop it, those are mine!"_

"_Since I'm the future Queen of this kingdom, I own everything on it"_

"_Sure! Keep talking like that and you'll be a tyrant" the Princess seemed appalled because of those words "No! Elsa, don't! I'm such a fool, I didn't mean it that way."_

"_No, it's fine, I should be careful with my words; they might be misinterpreted at some point" the blond said in a lower tone._

"_I've told you a thousand times, Elsa, you'll be one of the greatest Queen Arendelle will ever have, I know it. I can feel it in my heart" Jane laid her gloved hand over Elsa's, covered with the same garment, they both blushed._

"_So, your excitement? What was it about?" Elsa cleared her throat taking away her hand and looking anywhere else but into the turquoise pools that were Jane eyes. The brunette smiled sweetly and took a smaller pouch of her bag._

"_I went to the market today after picking up some book at the library for my father" Jane talked in excitement while undoing the small knots "then I found this antiquities store and couldn't resist to check it" the blond started to get excited as well "so I went in a found this" the brunette showed her a small silver snowflake necklace._

"_It's beautiful" she whispered, then she realized two leather strings hanging from the charm and saw how Jane divided it into two pieces. "It's broken" she said._

"_Not really, the old man at the store said it's a matching necklace, one person takes a half and the other person the other half, so once they get together, the snowflake will be complete again"_

"_Sounds romantic" Elsa smiled shyly. _

"_The thing is" Jane breathed avoiding Elsa's gaze "that I want you to have a half" both girls blushed "so if my father and I have this expedition, a piece of me will always be with you" silence, Jane started to regret her words, when soft cool lips brushed her cheek._

"_I'd love to" they put the necklace around each other's neck, smiling softly. Loving gazes turned into sweet caresses, which evolved into blind kisses. Both girls shared their intimate moment unaware of Queen Idun presence in the distance._

"Stop, stop now!" Elsa was running desperately after Kima, tears falling from her cerulean blue eyes, afraid of never have her charm back, that piece of Jane. When she realized where they were, a big tree house came into sight, without stopping to think about it, Elsa crossed the threshold and found the damned critter on Jane's shoulder. "Hand it back!" she yelled "tell him, Jane! He can have whatever he wants! My bag, my map, my food, my quills, anything! But not the charm!" Jane looked at her startled. Kima handed Jane the piece of silver after saying something in his language. Then, she rose her wrist, showing Elsa a leather string tied around it.

"Kima thinks it's my charm" the silver half of snowflake reflected the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we start this chapter, I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story, from the very beginning this was written in English only it was posted on my tumblr, so the Spanish version here is my very own translation into that language (such a nerd).**

**I really hope you're liking it, let me know what you guys think about it via reviews or PM's, I'll be thankful forever.**

**Frozen, Tarzan and their characters belong to their creators…I only own the typos.**

Part VII

It was snowing, a sudden chill went through Jane's spine when snowflakes appeared out of nowhere, her bare feet felt the wooden floor starting to cover with thick ice. There she was again, having a strange sense of déjà vu having experienced the same with Elsa so many times and so long ago.

"Elsa, calm down." Jane said in a low tone, like the one she used to approach Kima for the first time "Breath, you know how all this works." Elsa wanted to be angry, after all, they were separated for five years, she could've had a new way to relax instead of the breathing exercises Jane and her developed to make the storm inside of her subside, the blond was so immersed on her thoughts, she didn't realized Jane approached her and took her hands in hers both charms between their palms. "Calm down, Elsa" Jane said once more, blue met blue "I'm here."

"_I don't know how to stop it!" a ten year-old Elsa cried, Jane looked at her worried and trying to help, the blond princess' room froze because one of her tutors scolded her about something the girl forgot about during a lesson and the brunette was the only one there since she didn't allowed her parents to see her._

"_Look at me, Elsa" Jane took the blonde's hands in hers. "Try to calm down, let's do this, take a deep breath, count to five with me and then, let it go slowly" both girls did it and, little by little, the snowing stopped, leaving just a chill room. "Are you better now?" Jane asked obviously concerned._

"_Yes, I am. Thank you, Jane" both girls smiled and interlaced their fingers._

"_Don't worry, Elsa, I'm here for you"._

Unconsciously, Jane interlaced her gloveless digits with Elsa's, they didn't realized the snow stopped long ago "I'm here for you, Elsa".

It felt so weird. Elsa, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, sipped water from a clay cup, Jane was a lady after all and a good host despite the wild environment she lived in; the tree house was neat and tidy, only the remains of Elsa's frustration laid in some corners in white snow shape. The brunette sat in front of blond with Kima on her shoulder taking her time absorbing the changes on Elsa's figure.

"Well, I cannot say that I don't feel awkward." The Queen muttered.

"You are not awkward, you're gorgeous…wait, what?" Jane blushed furiously while the blond used her cup to hide her grin. "So! You were following Kima, right?" she desperately changed the subject.

"Well, he stole my necklace, I couldn't let that happen"

"Why."

"Because it means a lot to me and you know it." Jane sighed.

"I had no idea you still had it" she said in a low voice "I thought it was just me." A warm smile crossed Elsa's delicate lips.

"I could never forget you." the Queen replied in the same tone, their eyes met.

"You made me believe quite the opposite at the time."

"Jane, I was a fool."

"I'm not one to deny your words, Your Highness." The brunette said with a mischievous grin, Elsa rolled her eyes. "How long will you stay?" she asked.

"As long as it takes."

"Takes what?"

"To convince you to come with me."

Jane decided to escort the Queen to her campsite once more, the night was falling and the blonde mentioned something about not wanting to worry a friend of hers, the brunette felt uneasy.

"Can I have my charm back?" Elsa asked once they were a few yards away from their destination.

"No" the girl answered plainly "I have to fix the string first, since Kima broke it, it's my duty to repay the damage." They both smiled, Jane turned to part when a soft hand took her forearm.

"When will I see you again?" the blonde asked once more.

"I don't know, but you seem to find me pretty easily." Then, Jane ran into the jungle and jumped to a vine, Elsa saw her swinging in the distance from tree to tree.

"_We should stop" a seventeen year-old Elsa muttered while Jane open mouthed kisses travelled from the Princess' jaw to her lips._

"_Give me a good reason…and I may think about stopping" the brunette said with a mischievous grin on her voice._

"_Jane, I'm serious" a stern tone made them break their embrace "in no time my parents will start bringing suitors for me, we have to stop this nonsense" she regretted the words the moment she spoke them._

"_So that's what this is for you? A nonsense? You think I'm fooling around with you?" Jane said in a harsh voice, her turquoise eyes swelling up with tears._

"_Jane, that's now what I meant"_

"_Yes, it was, Elsa! Can't you see? You are hiding us, hiding this because I'm a girl and I will never be good enough for you." _

"_You are enough for me" their voices rose breaking the tranquillity of the winter afternoon in Elsa's bedchamber, ice and snow creeping every corner of the room. Jane huffed with disdain._

"_Why are you so afraid, Elsa?" The Princess was about to answer when a knock interrupted her, Queen Idun's voice echoed from the hallway._

"_Elsa? Is everything alright?" Jane saw how the blonde got impossibly paler. _

"_Yes, mother. Jane was about to go." A sharp pain pierced Jane's heart. _

"So you guys are doing better, right?" Kristoff asked that night tuning his lute.

"I dare to say so" Elsa smiled shyly rolling up her sleeves, she was becoming fond of wearing trousers and shirts.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything, but the boat will be here in a couple weeks, you better talk to her." Her expression fell.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell her everything after all I did to her."

"Calm down, Ice Queen, you'll figure it out."

Alone, gazing the stars from her window, Jane played absentmindedly with the silver snowflake, the weight of the charm like an anchor to the reality, her feelings mixing with the good and bad memories lived so long ago with the blonde, a heavy sigh escaped her lungs.

"Come here, Kima, it's bedtime" the baboon followed her and curled up in a tight fur ball next to her. "Hopefully, tomorrow I'll have a clearer mind to think about her."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know, it took me a looong time for an update with the English version (even though this is the original...oh, the irony!)**

**Hope you guys like it. PM me or leave a review to know what do you think while reading this fic.**

**Frozen, Tarzan and their characters belong to their authors.**

Part VIII

_After the Great Thaw, Elsa felt entirely different. She started to spend more time with Anna, taking her time to enjoy the company of her little sister, something she denied herself for so long, she also took the time to visit every room in the Castle, since she was basically confined to her bedchamber or the gardens; during a bright day of spring, she decided to visit her parents' chamber, trying to come to terms with the memories of her childhood and the separation her parents forced in a way with her._

_Thanks to Gerda, the room was clean and tidy, their belongings just like before they left, not a single object was out of place, the young Queen's heart ached. She wandered through the room touching the bedposts, the closet, the drapes; she opened her mother's closet and welcomed the familiar perfume of lilies, her fingers played with rings and necklaces she remembered on the former Queen so well. Elsa kept opening and closing drawers until she found an envelope with her name on flourished calligraphy, she broke the wax seal and took the letter from the inside._

_My dear Elsa._

_Once you have this letter in your power, your father and I will be back from Corona, and in no time, Princes, Kings and Emperors will be asking for your hand in marriage, you may feel it is too soon, but in these kind of affairs, time is not a luxury we have as regents._

_I will tell you a story now, one I never told you before when you asked for a bedtime story as a child. Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a widowed nobleman who lived with his only daughter; the girl was promised to a Lord's son, someone of her status and whom she knew quite well, but the young girl was not fond of him although he was a caring and gentle man. One day, riding through the forest, the girl met a young man near a lake resting next to his horse; he was really handsome, his smile was as bright as the sun and his eyes deep as the sea, it was love at first sight. They secretly met every day for months and every moment together only confirmed their feelings; the young man knew well the girl's identity, but he always kept his identity as a secret or changed the subject when she asked personal questions, she only knew his first name. During one of those encounters, the young man declared his love and although that made her the happiest girl on Earth, she declined her feelings and told him about her betrothal, their hearts broke. They decided to cease their encounters, but after a week of the resolution, the girl started to receive love letters with "A.A" as signature, she could only guess. The girl talked to her father, unable to stand the idea of being married to a man having feeling for another, and against his will, she broke the engagement with the young Lord, the news spread like powder._

_Few day later, a Royal emissary arrived to the nobleman's land and announced the Prince was visiting in matter of days; three days after the announcement, the young man she used to meet by the lake arrived dressed in regal clothes and joined with a Royal court, she soon discovered he was the Heir Prince, paying her father a visit and asking for her hand in marriage. She said yes. They married, lived happily ever after and had the two most beautiful daughters anyone could ever ask for._

_I have never told you this story, my dear Elsa, because it is my very own, and some stories are to be told only when the time is right. Your father and I are well aware of your feelings toward Miss Porter and that she loves you back as only true love is meant to be. We have been wrong all along asking you to deny your feeling and taking you away from your sister, because only in the companion of those who love you, you seem alive. _

_As I said before, suitors will ask for your hand in no time, but yours is the decision to accept or decline their feelings as well as your own. Love is an open door, do not close it rejecting who you are, for those who mind do not care and those who care do not mind._

_-Your mother who loves you._

"_Elsa?" Anna's voice broke her silent cry, her sister sat by her side and hugged her whipping away the tears. "What's wrong?" The young Queen gave her the letter, the redhead smiled shyly as tears were summoned to her eyes as well._

"_They knew, Anna, they always knew" Elsa whispered._

"_We all did, you were pretty obvious" her sister half laughed half cried, the blond smiled sadly._

"_I ruined it."_

"_You thought the same about us and here I am, now it's time to find Jane and let you have your happy ending."_

"_She probably doesn't have the same feelings as before."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Why are you so sure about it?"_

"_Because yours is true love."_

Jane couldn't sleep so she went for a walk, with the moon as her only guide, she decided to go to the lake with the waterfall; she knew every tree, every branch and every root from her current home.

"Bloody hell" she said as she tripped with a root…maybe she forgot about that one; once she reached her destination, the girl took off her garments and ran into the welcoming cold water. She swam for a while, hopes set on that water would clean her mind as well as her body, Jane asked to forgive and forget, to start again. Facing the sky and surrounded by the liquid, her mind flew to the constellations she learned so well as a child.

"_That one over there is Ursa Minor" a sixteen-year old Jane pointed from the woollen blanket they shared on top of the greenhouse, both girls sneaked out of Elsa's bedchamber as the young brunette promised the Princess the star gaze as a birthday gift "it is used by the travellers to find north and never get lost."_

"_It's beautiful" Elsa murmured "Did your father thought you all that?" Jane nodded._

"_My father believes this could be useful" she shrugged, a sad expression crossed the blonde's eyes, Jane took her gloved hand "what is it, dear?"_

"_It's just" Elsa hesitated "I wish to spend more time with my parents, without fear to hurt them." Archimedes once told her daughter that actions can compensate the lack of words, so she just leaned, took the younger girl on her arms and pulled her close._

"_I don't know what to say, Elsa, I wish I could help you." They held each other in silence for a while._

"_I don't think I could identify Ursa Minor or any other constellation that easily" the Princess pondered, her eyes turning to the pale celestial body on the sky "I think I like the moon better."_

"_Really? How come?"_

"_Well, it's bigger and brighter, and it's there although you can't see it, also it doesn't matter where you are or which season it is, you will always see the same moon." Jane smiled and rested her head over Elsa's._

"_Sounds beautiful, Your Highness." They turned facing each other, different kinds of blue met. "I have another gift for you" she whispered._

"_What is it?"_

"_Close your eyes" she did, a hand cupped her cheek and a soft caress brushed her lips, it was new, yet she remembered the sensation from certain stormy night; they kissed clumsily, with the naivety and chastity of the first kiss, once they broke apart, shy smiles met._

"_I love you, Jane." The Princess' young heart assured her._

"_I love you too, Elsa" the night kept their love as a secret, the full moon and stars as the only witnesses of their feelings._

Jane stared at the sky, her fingers reached her lips, savouring the memory of her first legit kiss; her eyes then directed to the moon, the stories her father told her about how it controlled the tides as well as woman's cycles came to her mind, but her own were now following a different schedule, her tips moved down slowly and laid her palm on her belly closing her eyes.

"Are you going out today too?" Kristoff asked Elsa during breakfast, the girl already dressed in her now usual khaki trousers and boots with a pale blue shirt and her messenger bag on the floor.

"Maybe" she said sipping her tea, the boy smiled at her.

"You know, I originally came here like some sort of bodyguard to you, but you're doing fine without me."

"Kristoff, I didn't mean to…"

"Sorry, that came out wrong, it's just you seem relaxed, this Jane girl must have something to do with that, right?" Elsa blushed and looked away.

"Maybe" she muttered, the boy laughed.

"Hey, but seriously, you have to talk to her soon, we just have a couple weeks left."

"I know, it's just…I don't know where to begin."

"Oh, come on, whatever you did couldn't be so bad, right?" Elsa's expression made him think his statement twice "Right, maybe it was, but you're a different person now, even Anna says so and you guys had a rough story, you just have to show her that."

"Sounds like a good plan, any ideas?"

"Well, maybe you guys should do something together, you know, like when you were kids."

"Honestly, how do you come up with all this?"

"Blame it on the trolls." He simply answered with a wink.

Elsa's mind was set on finding Jane once more, to talk to her, tell her everything and make things right, then ask her to come back with her to Arendelle and live together like she always dreamed of, probably she could ask her to be her consort and…stop! Maybe she was moving fast. The Queen reached the cliff once more and sat down, taking out her sketchbook, she continued the drawing from the day before.

"Well, you've improved a lot" a soft voice said from her back, Elsa just smiled and turned around "How come I didn't scare you?"

"You were quite noisy, my dear, at first I thought it was a lost elephant."

"Glad to see you regained your sense of humour, Princess" the brunette answered sticking out her tongue and sitting next to Elsa.

"Queen" Jane looked at her. "I became the Queen of Arendelle two years ago." They both let the information set.

"The Queen" the brunette muttered "I've been gone for so long."

"Indeed, but it was all my fault."

"You could say." Jane's tone was harder than she intended, looking Elsa's pained expression, the brunette reached for the blonde's hand. "You don't wear gloves anymore" she pointed out in a small voice.

"Neither do you" little by little, their fingers interlaced, more like a reflection of their bodies than a conscious action. "I missed you, Jane."

"No, you didn't" sad, resentful eyes pierced cerulean orbs, both afraid of each other reaction.

"I did, I was a fool, I missed your laugh, your smile, your jokes at my expense. I missed your hands, your voice, your knowledge, your lips, the sweet gestures you always had with me. I missed you, Jane, all of you" teary eyes on both of them; a part of the brunette felt the same way, while the other wanted nothing more than nurse her anger.

"And when did you realized that?" Jane huffed her voice hard and ironic, trying not to break again in front of the person who shattered her.

"Five years, three months, two weeks and five days ago" the Queen answered containing her tears "since the day I was stupid enough to let you go." They would never knew who moved first, but suddenly they were embracing each other, tears running freely and hearts beat as one; all the anger, the resentment, the pain banishing probably by mere instants, but relieving their souls. They felt home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

"_The King is dead, long love the Queen" the eighteen year-old Elsa heard the claim from her bedchamber, the words reverberating all across the country, the ache in her heart making it almost impossible to breath, the room became colder and white snow started covering every corner of her room and she rejected to talk to anybody including Jane._

_She couldn't assist to her parents' burial and didn't talk to Anna. She realized they only had each other, they were alone. Elsa cried until she fell asleep on the iced floor sitting against her door, suddenly, a knock on the door startled her._

"_Elsa? Please, open the door, my dear." Jane said in a soft and gentle voice, reluctantly, she did, the girl was dressed in a simple black dress, her hands covered with dark gloves. They stared each other, not knowing what to do, how to proceed. The new Queen broke into sobs and fell into the brunette's embrace who held her, trying to sooth her and whispering kind words to her._

"_They are gone" Elsa said in a low tone once she calmed enough to talk, they were sitting on the edge of the bed, Jane held her closer hushing the blonde._

"_I know there's nothing I can say or do to make you feel better, my dear, but you have to be strong." Silence surrounded them._

"_I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know how to rule a country." Elsa started to panic again and snow slowly started to appear, Jane shivered._

"_Count to five with me, Elsa" they did and little by little the blonde calmed down. "You will do wonderfully, my dear. I know you will be one of the greatest Queens Arendelle has ever had." Warm smiles crossed their lips and the brunette leaned on kissing the young regent's forehead, adoration palpable on their eyes, Elsa cupped Jane's face with a cold hand and gently brushed their lips, her tongue slightly caressing Jane's lips, the kiss deepened and the blonde straddled her. "Elsa" the brunette said with concern "I don't think this is a good idea." Elsa kissed her softly, salty tears pouring down cerulean eyes. _

"_Jane, please, I need you." The broken voice of the girl she loved pierced her heart. Jane knew it was not right, but she couldn't stop her body from acting, her heart from feeling, she succumbed._

_The sky was awake and so were they. Slowly, inch by inch, they removed their gloves. Eyes leered, kisses and caresses longed, their hands started roaming through virgin lands; clothed mountains, valleys and caves being teased by bare flesh. Garments were removed between the young lovers with the naivety of the first time, each girl amazed finding skin so similar, yet so different. Snowflake halves collided._

"_Is it wrong if I tell you that I've dreamed of doing this to you, my love?" Jane asked in a hushed tone as her digits played lazily with the blonde's soft mounds._

"_Not at all, my dear." She answered with faltering voice, delighted when the brunette arched her back and moaned feeling Elsa's short nails running between her shoulder blades "I've dreamed of doing this as well."_

_Through empirical research, Jane discovered hoy to elicit the desired reactions, where a caress made Elsa shiver, where a kiss made her moan, when a flick of the tongue made her beg for more. The blonde on the other hand, adapted the knowledge from the romance novels she smuggled from the Castle's library, the volumes were probably the secret inheritance from an old an unknown relative; she couldn't feel happier with every sound, curse and beg that emanated from Jane's throat._

_Lips brushed, skin met, hands teased. Their breath accelerated as their hearts beat as one. "Jane, I need you" the blonde murmured under Jane, taking her hand, guiding the girl to her nether body, white teeth tugging the brunette's ear. Hesitantly, the girl pressed her digits at the blonde's opening, covering them with her essence; a deep and foreign growl emerged from Elsa's throat._

"_Tell me if I'm hurting you." Jane said in a shy tone, staring sweetly into her lover's eyes._

"_You could never hurt me." She answered with a smile. Slowly, she entered her and slick warmth welcomed the young naturalist; the girl beneath her hissed as she grasped her lover's back, Jane stood still to give the girl a chance to become familiar with the feeling. After some thrusts, a second digit followed. Not wanting to be selfish on their first encounter, Elsa made her way between Jane's thighs. "May I" she simply asked._

"_I thought you'd never ask, my dear." An endearing smile crossed their lips. They moved together in perfect unison to the ancient choreography they just discovered; the silence of the night in the bedchamber was broken by their voices in crescendo. Hips rolled desperate to find release, they kissed with blind eyes. For the first time in forever, Elsa felt the heat on her own body…and she loved it._

"_I am not going to last longer, Jane." The blonde said in a whimper. _

"_Wait for me, Elsa" she desperately begged, moving faster upon her lover._

_Then, it happened._

_Light exploded._

_A bolt of electricity shook their bodies._

_A cry and a scream pierced the silence._

_Hands grasped desperate to make the sensation last._

_Pleasure numbed their senses._

_They kissed and Jane curled next to Elsa while pecking softly the blonde's shoulders, a content sigh making her soul feel lighter._

_Elsa stood still, thinking of their actions. Yes, she felt loved by Jane, her heart was happy and her soul finally found a sort of comfort during the dreadful day she had lived, but now she was the Queen, in three more years, she would come to age and coronation would take place, which meant more responsibilities, an image to preserve, a Kingdom to rule…a heir to breed; the last one was not possible with a woman by her side, no matter how happy she made her or how strong her feelings were towards her. She had to let her go, to set her free, to let her live her life and find someone who could love her at least a little part of how Elsa loved her. Jane had to find someone who was not afraid to share their lives forever, the blonde regent had to break their relationship in order to make her lover happy in the long run. _

"_Love shook my heart_

_Like the wind on the mountain_

_Troubling the oak-trees." Jane whispered in a loving voice, taking Elsa out of her deep thoughts._

"_Who's that?" Elsa asked._

"_Sappho, I believe I read for you some of her poems."_

"_Ah, yes. I do remember." Jane held her closer, sharing the warmth of their bodies._

"_I love you, Elsa." The blonde froze. Sensing a sort of discomfort and not getting an answer back, the girl worried. "Are you alright, my love?" As an answer, Elsa stood up from bed and walked to the window, her naked body showered in pale moonlight. Jane marvelled with the beauty of the girl in front of her. Oblivious to the thoughts of the brunette behind her, Elsa's eyes covered with tears._

"_This is so wrong" she whispered. _

"_I beg your pardon?" the girl sat startled, waiting for Elsa to repeat her words. Snowflakes started to fall from nowhere. "Elsa, what did you just say?" She stood up from bed too and started to dress._

"_This was a mistake, Jane" she said in a higher tone "It was wrong." Her heart broke watching how the turquoise orbs she loved so deeply cover with tears._

"_What?" Stoic, Elsa took her robe from the chair next to the window and covered herself._

"_This was a terrible mistake" she said. _It is not, it will never be.

"_Elsa, you're lying, we…we love each other, we always have."_

"_No" _Yes. _"I never really loved you, Jane, I was just a girl, I was confused and needed attention." _I have always loved you, I always will.

"_Please, please, Elsa. Let's just…sit down and talk about this, please." _

"_There is no reason to do it, Jane."_

"_¡Look at me! Look me in the eye and tell me you do not have feelings for me, that you despise my presence." Silence, Elsa took a moment to compose herself and act her part, no matter how painful it was._

"_I do not have feelings for you" _I do, I love you. _ "It has always been a mistake to have you here."_ It has not, you showed me how to cope with myself.

"_You are lying." Jane said once more, tears falling from her eyes like the rain on the storms she feared the most._

"_I am not"_ I am. _ Elsa turned around to hide her face and her feelings from Jane, for the girl always read her like an open book, she took a deep breath and tears fell from her eyes as well. "I don't love you, Jane."_ I do._ "You have to go."_ Please stay._ "I want to be alone." _ I do not want to be alone."

"_Elsa, nobody wants to be alone."_

"_You are wrong, I do."_ You are right, I do not. _"Jane, please go and never come back."_ Jane, please stay and never leave me._ "I do not wish to see you ever again."_ I am afraid.

_Jane sobbed, she could hear her, feel her anger._

"_You were always right, my dear" Jane spat the usually soft endearing term "you are a bloody monster." She put on her dark gloves and turned around, leaving without a second glance to check on Elsa, it hurt the blonde more than she ever expected; there was no yelling, no physical harm, just the girl she loved being the lady she loved even with her heart full of despair and anger. The room was covered in snow and the window in thick crystal like ice. A broken blonde girl she knew so well looked at her from the reflection._

"_The Moon is down,_

_The Pleiades. Midnight,_

_The hours flow on,_

_I lie, alone." The blonde recited the verses from Sappho and words stung her heart. She took her time until she was sure Jane was far from her bedchamber, only then she broke down and cried. _


	10. Chapter 10

Part X

They stood in each other's arms for a while even after cries subsided, a comforting silence surrounded them. Elsa ran her fingers through Jane's hair, the girl yawned instantly and the blond snickered.

"You know that dozes me."

"Good to know some things never change, my dear." She placed a light kiss on her forehead, both sighed calmly.

"This is the second time I find you here" Jane pointed out "you have not been in the same place twice."

"Well, I really like the view here, also, I had a sketch to finish and…wait, the last time I was here I only saw that little devil of yours." Jane looked away and blushed deeply. "Have you been stalking me?"

"No! I have not! I was just make sure you were not in trouble." She answered perhaps too fast, words stumbling.

"Well, then I believe you sent that little monster." Elsa teased with a smirk and an arched brow.

"Stop calling Kima a monster!" The blonde giggled lightly. "And no, I did not send him" she huffed "Apparently, he is drawn to you…cannot blame him, thou" the last part came as a whisper.

"Still a sweet talker" Elsa mumbled, they looked at each other and laughed. The blonde took Jane's hand and looked her in the eye.

"I wish we could go back to what we were before" the brunette said with a sad smile.

"Me too" cold lips brushed Jane's knuckles making her blush. "But we can't" the girl said standing up and walking to the edge of the cliff.

"What? Why?" Elsa asked in disbelief, her heart racing and her fingertips getting colder as she watched Jane, wondering her intentions.

"I made my life here, Elsa, we both took our decisions. We are not the same girls we were. A lot of things have happened in the last five years" Her hands moved absentmindedly to her belly.

"I know that, I changed. We both did." The blonde stood up and approached Jane. "I came to terms with myself, with my feelings." She whispered. "I realized I'm incomplete without you."

"And so am I" the brunette answered turning to face Elsa. "But you hurt me. You broke my heart in a thousand pieces." With sad eyes, both girls intertwined their fingers.

"Let me mend it, Jane" the cerulean gaze stared deeply into turquoise orbs. "Let me show you I'm a different person." The brunette considered the idea, she loved Elsa and missed her more than anything else. But she was afraid of the past, and most of all, the uncertainty of her future, _their_ future. The young Queen seemed an entirely different person, but Jane knew that she was in a relatively calm environment, there was a lot to discover yet and a life time ahead; Jane brushed her thumb absentmindedly on Elsa's hand.

"Let's take it slow" her soft smile warmed Elsa's heart.

_A fifteen-year old Jane moved through the pages of her book with her eyes lost in the words, not making a real effort on reading or understanding the text at all, the previous night was the first of many to spend at Arendelle's Castle, but this one was special for a particular reason as well: her stupidity. Yes, she was overwhelmed by the feelings of her fear of the storm, the closeness with Elsa, the comfort she gave her, but it was not an excuse to kiss the blonde Princess, on the other hand, she did not rejected the approach…probably because she was asleep, the girl ran her hands through her silky hair in frustration, trying to forget the soft sensation of those sweet lips, what was wrong with her? She practically assaulted Elsa! She groaned and leaned back on the chair, her fingers tracing her own lips absentmindedly._

"_So, what is troubling you, my dear Jane?" her father asked sitting in front of her with a cup of tea._

"_What makes you think something is troubling me, father?"_

"_Well, unless you developed the ability to read upside down, I think you have not been paying attention to your book for the last half an hour" the girl blushed once she realized her father was right, he snickered. "I might ignore some things, but I know when my only daughter has something on her mind." The girl twisted her fingers as she always did when she was nervous, her father smiled encouraging her._

"_Is it…normal in the animal kingdom when an animal gets attached to another one…from its same sex?" her father arched his brows "I read something about it the other day and think it is actually silly" she added perhaps too fast and turning crimson up to her ears. _

"_Well, it is pretty normal, indeed; even some chimpanzees have this behaviour, and it is part of their nature."_

"_But what about people? Do you think it is normal for humans too?"_

"_We are animals as well, why not find it normal? It does not mean someone is sick." The girl though about her father's words for a while. "Talk to me, my dear." He said laying his hand over her daughter's._

"_Well, there is this…girl I met and I may or may not have feeling towards her." Archimedes hid his smile behind the cup of steamy liquid. _

"_And does this girl you mention has feelings for you?"_

"_Maybe…I am not sure."_

"_Well, then there is just one way to know" he smiled "trial and error, my dear Jane, science is the solution." The girl smiled shyly._

"_Thank you, father" Archimedes stood up and kissed the girl's forehead._

"_You are welcome…and I do believe Elsa is interested in you as well." Jane's face went straight to the brightest red. _

They decided to take a walk to the lake below the cliff so Elsa could see the waterfall closely. After some time, Jane's forehead covered in perspiration, while the blonde Queen was as fresh as always.

"How come you are not dying from heat or are covered in sweat?" She asked annoyed.

"Uh? Oh, well, I just regulate my inner temperature. I started sensing the heat and it was really uncomfortable, so I started practicing on my way here. I'm cool most of the time if I concentrate enough. Poor Kristoff is the one suffering the most."

"Kristoff?" Jane asked looking confused.

"Oh, he is a dear friend of mine as well as the Ice Master in Arendelle, ever since I started my lone walks I decided to leave him an ice cube, apparently he enjoys is pretty much, besides, I have the theory he joined me on my trips here just because I irradiate my low temperature. He has also been dating Anna." The brunette smiled heartedly.

"It is hard to believe little Princess Anna grew up, how is she?"

"She is all right, still a ray of sunshine. They are quite nice together."

"Really? And I thought you were going to be the jealous sister shooing the boys away."

"And be sure I did it! There was this particular man that hurt my sister and me, he made her believe he loved her, but…we was trying to steal the crown, I almost lost my sister."

"Well, apparently you never get bored at Arendelle, right?" both snickered. "And here we are" Jane said with a wide smile watching Elsa's expression; the blonde gasped with the majestic view in front of her, the waterfall roaring loudly amazed the young Queen.

"It is so beautiful" she said in a whisper.

"Indeed, my dear, it is breathtaking" the brunette answered, her eyes glued to her friend and taking her time enjoying the sight of a surprised Elsa, an emotion hard to elicit from her; the cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement. Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind.

"Is it inappropriate if I tell you that I'm jealous that you have this sight for your own, Jane? Jane?" Elsa looked around but realized she was alone. "Jane, where are you?" Suddenly, a pair of hands made her way around her waist lifting her from the ground, her friend's mischievous laugh singing next to her ear. "Jane, put me down! This is not funny!"

"Oh, really? I'm quite enjoying myself." She started a slow swing from a branch, and the girl in her arms wiggled as much as she could. "Stop, or we will fall, Elsa"

"And what are you exactly trying to do?" She yelled.

"Just…go for a little swimming" she started swinging faster, and the blonde became conscious of how strong the brunette was and blushed profusely. Elsa was so distracted in the sensation of the slender body next to her that she did not pay attention to Jane's familiar words. "One…two…and…"

"Wait, what are you going to…" after a loud "three", Elsa felt how she started to fall while Jane's joyful yell pierced her ears.

"_You would not dare" Jane's smirk teased a fourteen year-old Elsa, the blonde stared her and huffed. _

"_It is silly, it is beyond my comprehension why would I do it." It was a warm summer afternoon and both girls were on the garden, sitting under a tree that was next to the pond._

"_Because it is just for fun, Elsa!" the girl stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her friend rolled her eyes._

"_There are other things to do just for fun without ending soaking wet" she retorted. Sometimes the brunette wanted to see a side of Elsa in which she was relaxed and hear for once a carefree laugh she knew the girl had. Adventures always take the best part of someone, so Jane decided to tease the girl until she got the answer she wanted, making her jump into the pond from one of the branches of the big tree._

"_Oh, I get it; you are afraid" the brunette smirked, the young Princess instantly puffed her chest trying to look braver._

"_Of course I am not."_

"_I believe you are."_

"_You beliefs are wrong."_

"_I am never wrong, your highness."_

"_You are."_

"_Nope" Jane made an annoying pop sound at the end of the word trying to hide her smirk._

"_I will do it" Elsa said after considering it. "How are we going to do this?" _

"_I though you would never ask." She smiled. Both girls started going up the tree, it took them some time to reach the desired branch, since Elsa was not as good as Jane on climbing trees._

"_Great, we are here, now what?" Elsa said a little out of breath._

"_Well, I am going to count to three and then we will jump from the branch to the pond…it has no science at all." The blonde looked at her friend as if she had grown a second head. They both knew Elsa was not afraid of heights, actually, she enjoyed the sense of freedom and power only a high place could give, but she was not sure about the falling. "You can quit if you want, I understand if you are afraid."_

"_At your sign" she said with perhaps too little conviction. Jane innocently snaked her arms around Elsa's waist, the blonde blushed profusely "what are you exactly trying to do?"_

"_Just…go for a little swimming" she blushed as well. "On three, one…"_

"_Great, tell me when. I am ready."_

"_Two…"_

"_I was born rea-" before Elsa could summon all her strength and concentrate on not feeling fear, Jane pulled both of them down at the loud yell of "three". A rush of adrenaline ran through their veins and, when they expected it the less, both of them fell into the surprisingly cold water. Once they broke to the surface, Jane yelped loudly and swam as fast as she could to get out of the pond with Elsa's loud laugh booming in her ears._

"_I thought you were aiming for this, my darling" Elsa said from inside the water pond once she saw her shivering friend sitting under the tree rubbing her arms to get heat._

"_I did not expected you to freeze the entire pond!" She countered indignantly with shattering teeth._

"_Next time we should bet." Elsa said with an innocent smile swimming slowly to the edge. "I would get a price and get you cold at the same time, a double win." She froze the splash of water Jane tried to aim to her face._

"_You are the worst." She felt aggravated since Elsa could mock her, but was pleased with herself after listening to the magical sound of her friend's laugh; she might be soaking wet and cold, but her heart was warm. Unfortunately, Jane was not as fond as Elsa for low temperatures and she got the flu after their little adventure, she spent the next two weeks in bed, but daily, she received small packages with candy and a "get well" note as an apology from her beloved Princess. _

Both girls broke to the surface gasping for air and Elsa heard Jane's laugh. She pushed her blonde hair from her face and pierced the brunette with her eyes.

"I must admit I'm impressed, darling" Jane said swimming in circles around her friend "I thought I would spend two whole weeks sick again."

"I already told you, dear, I am learning to control it." She said giving slow strokes moving to the shore." Certainly I am not the girl I used to be, you, on the other hand…" Elsa yelped when she felt something pulling her ankle, she turned around to find her friend's mischievous smirk just before getting a splash of water to the face. "Are you asking for war, Miss Porter?" She said in a fake menacing tone.

"I thought you would never ask, my Queen." They fought for a while until their arms were sore from the exchange; only then, they swam to the shore and laid under a tree shade drifting slowly into sleep, bodies unconsciously moving to reach one another, holding close, never wanting to let go. Certainly, some things never change. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I uploaded chapters 8-11 at once, make sure you read them before reaching this point. Also, don't expect this happening again, I'll try to upload them at the same time than in my tumblr account.**

**Thank you for reading, guys! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I do writing it. PM's, favs, follows, and reviews are always welcome. Let me know what you're thinking of this story so far.**

**Frozen, Tarzan and their characters belong to their authors…I only own typos. **

Part XI

Sun rays filtered through the tree tops, Elsa slowly woke up from her slumber, slightly disoriented, she looked around, in her arms Jane Porter looked back at her with a small smile and turquoise eyes full with love.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Jane asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, I did." Elsa answered, amazed with such a perfect view so close to her, a sight she missed dearly for so long.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep" a featherlike caress brushed Elsa's cheek, slender fingers moved slowly tracing her jaw, eyes never leaving the blonde's "I missed waking up to you."

"I missed it too, my dear." Both girls smiled sweetly. Then it happened. Slowly, like on a dream, the brunette leaned over the Queen, the blonde was startled, their lips were about to touch. Finally, after five long years of longing, she would be able to kiss her beloved once again.

"Kima? What are you doing?" Elsa tuned her head to the voice and found Jane standing near her with a bunch of fruits in her arms.

"Wait, what?" The blonde then turned to the girl supposedly in her arms, brown eyes looked back at her, she screamed at the top of her lungs while the small baboon ran away mocking the young Queen.

Elsa grumbled her anger along with a piece of banana, Jane's smirk only kindled her annoyance.

"Oh, please darling, you have to accept that it was funny" the brunette said in attempt to light the mood.

"I am glad you find amusing the assault your little monster almost committed" she said with disdain.

"Kima is hardly a monster, he is a cutie" she said casually caressing his chin much to his pleasure, the small baboon was sitting on Jane's shoulder sharing his food with her

"It is hard for me to understand how both of you got together." The Queen said.

"Well, Kima was injured and lost, he was just a baby. I helped him get well and took care of him. He once had the opportunity to go back to his herd, but apparently he has claimed me as his family." The brunette said with a small smile. "It is different being with Kima than being with Tarzan. Sometimes I felt like I was an intruder in his family and it got worse after my father died. But with this little fellow I feel a perfect match, as if he could understand me. We found each other in times of need, when we both were alone." Elsa felt a pang in her heart for two reasons, first of all, it hurt her the idea of Jane being by herself and far away from everything and everyone she knew. Second, it was the first time she heard about the mysterious man in Jane's life. "But enough about those memories, there are better things to talk about, am I right, darling?"

"I-I agree, dear" Elsa said, Kristoff's words echoed her mind. "Would you mind showing me around? I am aware that it will be hard to find a better guide than you." She said with a small smile which quickly banished once she saw Kima rolling his eyes.

"Nothing could please me more." Both girls linked their arms and walked without a real destination, aiming only to share each other's company.

"_Bloody storm" Jane silently whispered, trying hard to summon enough courage to bear with the loud roar of the lightings piercing the sky. It was the first time she was alone during a thunderstorm, she have always had either her father, Tarzan or Elsa to hold her and comfort her, but now her father was dead, she rejected Tarzan's love and Elsa…only heaven's knew about her beloved Elsa. The storm took her by surprise, she was so busy trying to make a knife that she failed to realize the dark clouds in the horizon, now Jane was at least two miles away from the tree house. _

_The girl hugged herself by the knees, trying not to think about the angry roar from the sky, so she started focusing on other sounds, the animals looking for shelter, the sound of the raindrops against stone, the river flowing to the sea, suddenly, she heard a helpless cry. Moved by curiosity, Jane gathered all the braveness she could and went looking for the source of the noise, which did not took her long. She found a small, malnourished baboon with several injures trapped in a treetop; talking to him in a low tone, the girl reached for the ape and took him with her. _

_At the beginning, the ape distrusted Jane since he had never seen a monkey so tall and strange, but as the days passed by, both began to open to each other. Jane taught him to understand her language and learned his as well, since he had no name, the girl offered to give him one, he accepted and agreed with his new friend's proposal to have the only word in Swahili the girl knew: Kima._

"…and that way, Kima defeated three crocodiles with just an arm and a rock, or so he says" Jane finished translating the baboon's words for Elsa. Kima smiled a smug grin at the blonde, there were several gaps in his story, besides she thought it was highly improbable for an ape that size to do those kind of things like wrestling crocodiles. The brunette saw the exchange of pointed looks highly amused, those two apparently were going to start an argument, teasing with a smile or an arched eyebrow.

"Sounds like a great adventure" Elsa said at last with a small hint of sarcasm on her voice. The baboon made some noises she got used to hear and Jane laughed hard. "What? What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing darling. He is just being his playful self" she said wiping a tear, out of nothing, she started sobbing, her shoulders shaking. "He has always been so good" then she took the baboon in her arms "Please, Kima, never leave me alone" for an instant, both Elsa and Kima looked to one another lost in confusion, but it did not take long for him to recover and hug Jane back with a victory smile on his face. The blonde huffed but ran a soothing hand over the brunette's back, not even five minutes happened and Jane was back in her normal mood, talking lively about the surroundings, Kima made a few observations as well and the girl politely interpreted.

"Could you teach me?" Elsa asked.

"To speak baboon?" the blonde nodded, Jane smiled and took the Queen's hand, they sat under a tree shade.

"What would you like me to teach you, Your Highness?" a small smile crossed her lips.

"Well, something basic could work, you have always been an excellent professor." Jane's smile broaden but composed herself.

"Fine, let's begin." She made a series of weird noises that Elsa had no idea on how to reproduce. "Just try it, Elsa. Focus on my lips" feeling a blush grow, the blonde obliged and directed her eyes to those lips she knew so well. It took them at least fifteen minutes to achieve some of the basic sounds.

"It is harder than it looks" Elsa said confused with the enunciation of certain sound.

"No, it is not…try again, place the middle part of your tongue on your palate" The Queen tried the sound once more and failed. "Oh, please, Elsa, you know how to move your tongue!" both girls blushed furiously. "Uh, I mean…to place it on the right place" Jane used all her will power to not facepalm herself "you know what I am trying to say." Elsa decided to let it go and followed the instructions, finally achieving the desired enunciation. "Fantastic, Elsa!" the brunette said "now try to say the whole sentence to Kima." Taking a deep breath, she turned to Kima and did what she asked, the Queen thought she was doing a great job until he started making angry noises and ran away.

"Fine, so where did I go wrong?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, you made an explosive sound instead of a bilabial sound on the second set, so instead of telling Kima you wanted to be his friend, you said you wanted him as your dinner."

"All of that because of that sound?"

"Among some other mistakes" Jane shrugged.

"You are the worst" the Queen said in a playful manner "I bet you can understand that in any language."

"You are just mad I can speak Baboon better than you." She smirked.

"With all the practice you have had, it is out of question." Elsa pushed her lightly, but since Jane was starting to stand up, she lost balance and pulled the blonde with her.

It was a like a déjà vu having the Queen on top of her, so close and yet so far. None of them dared to move an inch, Elsa's braid slightly tickling between Jane's breasts, the brunette marvelled at the sight of light filtering through strands of platinum blonde hair, of fair skin reflecting the light, she moved slowly and gently cupped the cheek from the girl atop of her.

"I must be dreaming once more" Elsa thought, but that warm hand on her made her think the opposite.

"You are breathtaking, my darling" Jane said in a soft whisper. Instinct and longing pushed Elsa to do a bolder move, she lowered to the girl beneath her, and never breaking eye contact in fear to find once more it was all a trick of her mind. They were so close she could even feel Jane's warm breath against her lips, they were about to kiss when a rude shove on the shoulder moved her aside, Kima was back with his angry noises. Both girls laughed, one to mask her nervousness, the other to hide the rage rising. That damned baboon. "Come on, Elsa" the brunette said standing up and moving as fast as she could to avoid the awkwardness "I want to show you some more places."

Kima climbed up to Jane's shoulder in a swift motion and turned to the Queen with a smug grin on his face. "Trust me, I would have you as my dinner." She muttered under her breath.

The sun was setting in the horizon, the sky seemed to be on fire, reflecting on the water the vivid yellow, red and orange colours from dusk, both girls stared at the image in a comfortable silence.

"This is so different from Arendelle" the young Queen said "I know is the same sunset, yet it feels like witnessing it for the first time in forever."

"Sometimes, you can be very poetic, darling" the naturalist said with a small smile. Elsa blushed and took out a small pouch from her bag and offered it to the girl beside her.

"May I tempt you?" Jane looked at her with an arched eyebrow but took it anyway, her jaw dropping.

"Are these…mint candies?"

"Have one and tell me" the brunette obliged and popped a marble like pale green candy in her mouth, shutting her eyes in delight.

"I really, really miss these" she said giving one to Kima, the ape looked at it and ate the candy, shortly he was asking for another.

"It looks like your little monster has a sweet tooth too." Elsa giggles

"Shto callin' Kima a munshta" Jane mumbled with her mouth full of candy, the Queen laughed openly much to the brunette's delight, it felt so good to be like that with her, being so free.

"Join us to dinner tonight, Kristoff and me"

"Elsa, I do not know if…"

"Please, just tonight. I miss having you with me. I will even escort you back home"

"You will not take a 'no' for an answer, right?"

"You know me pretty well, Miss Porter." The blonde smiled and Jane took Elsa's hand in hers.

"Then lead the way, Your Highness. I am at your service."

A bonfire in the middle of the campsite crackled along with Kristoff's lute, the blonde man was sitting on the floor with his back against a giant ice cube and humming a tune. He missed the cold and the ice…he also missed Sven and Anna, not precisely in that order, but ice was his entire life. He was so lost in his song, he did not realized Elsa had just returned.

"It sounds like a nice song." The Queen said in a friendly tone.

"Elsa! You're back!" He stood up and noticed a brunette girl with her. "And you came with Jane!"

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Oh, Elsa never stops talking about you, neither Anna, but mostly Elsa" the Queen's pale skin turned a crimson colour. "Anyways, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman." He said reaching out his hand to the girl for a handshake.

"Jane Porter" the girl said smiling, she was about to shake his hand, when a loud yell startled them, in an instant, Kristoff was in the floor with a tanned muscular man wrestling him. The men in charge of the expedition ran towards the commotion to break the fight. "Stop!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, both men were finally restrained by the sailors. Jane turned to the tall brunette man and spoke to him in a language that sounded a lot like Baboon. "Tarzan, what are you doing here?"


End file.
